2005
Theatrical releases Feature films * January 7 - White Noise * January 19 - Assault on Precinct 13 (Rogue Pictures) * February 4 - The Wedding Date and Rory O'Shea Was Here (Focus Features) * February 11 - Inside Deep Throat * March 18 - The Ring Two (DreamWorks Pictures) * April 22 - The Interpreter * May 1 - Kicking & Screaming *May 6 - Brothers (Focus Features) *May 13 - Unleashed *May 27 - Madagascar *June 3 - Cinderella Man *June 17 - The Perfect Man and My Summer of Love (Focus Features) *June 24 - Land of the Dead *June 29 - War of the Worlds (DreamWorks Pictures International Distribution) *July 22 - The Island (DreamWorks Pictures) *August 5 -'' Broken Flowers (Focus Features) *August 12 - ''The Skeleton Key *August 19 - The 40 Year-Old Virgin and Red Eye (DreamWorks Pictures) *August 31 - The Constant Gardener ''(Focus Features) *September 12 - ''Dave Chappelle's Block Party ''(Rogue Pictures) *September 16 - ''Cry Wolf ''(Rogue Pictures) and ''Just Like Heaven (DreamWorks Pictures) *September 30 - ''Serenity'' *October 7 - Two for the Money, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *October 14 - The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio (DreamWorks Pictures) *October 21 - Doom and Dreamer *October 28 - Prime *November 4 - Jarhead *November 11 - Pride & Prejudice ''(Focus Features) *November 23 - ''The Ice Harvest ''(Focus Features) *December 2 - ''First Descent *December 9 - Brokeback Mountain ''(Focus Features) and ''Memoirs of a Geisha (DreamWorks Pictures International Distribution) *December 14 - King Kong *December 23 - Munich *December 25 - The Producers *December 28 - Match Point (DreamWorks Pictures) Shorts *October 7 - The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper Television *September 26 - PBS Kids Sprout Home video releases DVD & VHS releases *January 18 - Friday Night Lights *January 25 - October Sky: Special Edition *February 1 ** Ray ** Vanity Fair *February 8 - Shark Tale *February 15 - Half-Baked: Fully Baked Edition *March 22 - Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason *March 29 ** Apollo 13: 10th Anniversary Edition ** Orgazmo *May 10 ** 12 Monkeys: Special Edition ** Assault on Precinct 13 ** In Good Company *May 17 - White Noise *May 31 ** Dad ** The Four Seasons *June 7 - Seed of Chucky *June 14 - Jaws: 30th Anniversary Edition *August 16 - The Wedding Date *August 23 - The Ring Two (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) *September 20 - Inside Deep Throat *October 4 - The Interpreter *October 11 ** Kicking & Screaming ** Unleashed *October 18 - Land of the Dead *November 1 - The Perfect Man *November 15 ** Madagascar ** The Skeleton Key *November 22 - War of the Worlds (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) *December 6 - Cinderella Man *December 13 ** The 40 Year-Old Virgin ** The Island (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) *December 20 - ''Serenity'' Direct-to-video releases *January 11 - The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *February 1 - Balto III: Wings of Change *September 27 - Carlito's Way: Rise to Power *December 26 - American Pie Presents: Band Camp Character debuts *May 27 - Alex the Lion Category:Timeline Category:2005 Category:Years